


灯下美人

by beaugod



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	灯下美人

00  
他斜躺在床上，床头的灯暧昧地伸进他敞开的衬衫里，衬得他的皮肤光洁得像沾了金粉一样，闪着让人目眩神迷的光。  
酒红色的被子遮过他腰腹一块，再往下就是最近显得有些空荡的裤管，荡出伶仃的两只脚腕。  
他合着眼休息，呼吸平稳，化成一条透明的线拴在刚刚进门来的人心上。  
他吸气，他的心就一紧，他呼气，他的心就一松。  
不过短短几秒，他的后背就冒出一层薄薄的细汗。  
他没睁眼，只是手在被单上动了动。  
散在墙壁地面上的灯光化作触手，密密匝匝地向他袭来，缠着他的手脚，拉扯他，推动他，把他牵到前面去。  
他投下一片影子在他身前，遮过他半边身子，在他影子下的一半是沉静安宁的，另一半被打碎的光给他染了不少愁意似的，他伸出手，想要去碰他的脸颊。  
根本就没睡着的人睁开眼，他眼里覆着一层懵懂的柔光，一晃一晃的。  
他手指微动，牵住来人垂在床前的一片衣角，喊他：“昌珉？”  
沈昌珉拉着他的手，右腿跪到他身侧，拖鞋还被他踩在脚上。  
郑允浩以为他会先给一个吻的时候，他俯身抱住了他的上半身，重重地压了下来。  
01  
郑允浩以为沈昌珉会有下一步动作，可他只是压着他，他有些喘不上气，轻轻推搡着。  
沈昌珉拉开一掌的距离，视线从他的额头流连到下颔，落入他被揉皱的衣领内，这件衬衫本就是敞开的，现在褶皱着与他身体隔出细小的空隙。  
光已经被沈昌珉完全挡住了，但在他看来即使是全然的黑暗，郑允浩也是发着光的。  
郑允浩被他看得无措起来，游移着目光。  
沈昌珉轻轻地笑了，犹如闪在蝶翼上的一缕亮粉，倏忽消失了。  
他低下头去，隔着衬衫把唇贴在郑允浩的胸前。  
郑允浩腰一绷。  
沈昌珉掌心贴上郑允浩的侧腰。  
他舔弄着郑允浩的乳首，从下往上地抬眼去看郑允浩的表情。  
郑允浩抓着他肩头的布料，脸上晕染着一层釉质的红，与他们的被子相得益彰，他不看沈昌珉，散乱地看着天花板。  
沈昌珉攀上去吻住他。  
郑允浩搂着沈昌珉的腰，想往常一样帮沈昌珉揉揉，沈昌珉已然解开了他的衬衫，蹂躏发泄一样抚弄他的皮肉。  
他们喘息的声音渐渐合在一起，凝成一阙沉默的欲念。  
沈昌珉一面与他接吻，一面做好了润滑工作，郑允浩的身体对这样的性交已经熟悉，轻而易举地让沈昌珉顶开他身下的褶皱，他两条腿环在沈昌珉腰上，却把脸埋在沈昌珉怀中，害羞一样。  
沈昌珉吻他头顶的发旋。  
他小声地指使道：“关灯。”  
沈昌珉发出的一声笑，从他和郑允浩相贴的胸腔传递到郑允浩身上，波及他跳得晕晕乎乎的心脏。  
“我不。”  
沈昌珉进入了他。  
郑允浩掐着沈昌珉的手，发出长长又痛楚的一声呜咽。  
02  
那么细腻又缠绵，交织的爱和欲望，让郑允浩一时失去了意识，眼前都是迷乱模糊的影子。  
他们上半身露在被子外，紧密结合的下本身藏在被子里。  
清楚的撞击声闷闷地响。  
郑允浩连锁骨上都泛起红色，他和床单被子融为一体，沈昌珉额上一滴汗滑过他的鼻梁在鼻尖摇摇晃晃，终于在一次挺入中坠落，掉进郑允浩半张的嘴巴里。  
郑允浩的喘息让人分不清他是快乐还是痛苦，他一下子抿起嘴，把那滴汗含住。  
不知道是沈昌珉这一次挺得太深还是那滴汗过于咸涩，郑允浩手上一用力，在沈昌珉的肩胛上留下左右几道抓痕。  
沈昌珉闷哼，更深地挺进去，像是要把郑允浩钉死一样。  
郑允浩一下子断了片，茫然地看着镌在沈昌珉肩上的一小块光。  
沈昌珉意犹未尽地一下一下地抽动，郑允浩半边身子都是麻的，随着他的动作不得已地抖，他缓过来开始推沈昌珉。  
“你先出去。”  
沈昌珉作势往外抽，郑允浩松了口气，流露出零星解脱的神色。  
沈昌珉觑着他的样子，坏心地又插进去。  
郑允浩手脚软得厉害。  
床头灯在他脸上蜿蜒，把那两道疤照得格外美丽，他目光湿润得让人心里发潮，沈昌珉遮住他的眼睛，凑在他的耳边。  
“哥，你好暖和。”  
郑允浩被沾湿的睫毛在他掌心上扫了扫，无可奈何又顺服地合上。  
沈昌珉用唇贴住他显得格外单薄的下巴。  
“我想一辈子待在里面。”  
他能感觉到郑允浩一时凝滞，正以为郑允浩要说让他正经点。  
郑允浩轻轻地拉开了他的手，直直地望进他眼里去。  
“那你就一辈子待着。”


End file.
